


Obviously

by Phanfictionhoe



Series: Phandom fic fest: Bingo fest 2018 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, Hickey/Bruises, Jealousy, M/M, handjobs, mention of Dan with an unnamed male character, obvlious boys, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: Dan and Phil are just friends, best friends in fact. And when Dan comes home with a hickey on his neck, that won’t change anything. Obviously, right?





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the phandom fic fest bingo 2018. I meant to post this a long time ago but I was really busy with classes, so I’m posting it now! Hope you enjoy.

It was right there. Just staring at him. 

 

A hickey. Right there on Dan’s neck. 

 

Last night Dan was out until about 3 am, not that Phil stayed awake to make sure that he was ok. Definitely not. 

 

He went out with this guy he met on tinder. To some bar he had never heard of.

 

That’s why Phil was feeling the way he was about the whole thing. He was worrying about his friend and his well being. He didn’t want him to get murdered or anything. 

 

Yeah, that’s what it was. Definitely nothing else.

 

Until he saw that hickey. 

 

It was huge. I looked more like his neck had gotten attacked by a vacuum cleaner, rather than by someone’s mouth. 

 

Phil shuddered just thinking about someone else’s mouth on Dan. 

 

Sucking and biting at the sensitive skin until it formed into an angry red color. 

 

He could imagine Dan’s face blushing into a color that wasn’t far from the color of the blemish on his neck. 

 

He would just let him latch on to him, licking and biting at the spot, while moaning so loud. So loud that Phil would have to tell him to quiet down so the neighbors wouldn’t hear. 

 

No, not Phil. They’re just friends. Best friends. Almost like brothers some would say. 

 

But that’s not really true, Phil thought. 

 

Brothers don’t act like they do, or they shouldn’t. 

 

The two have had a history of being sexually frustrated and approaching the other for some help to release that tension. 

 

Phil remembers the first time it had happened. 

 

It was 2009, Phil can’t remember the exact date, but it was sometime in November. 

 

They hadn’t known each other that long, had only seen each other in person a few times. But they felt so connected to each other. 

 

Almost like soulmates if Phil really believed in that thing. 

 

Obviously their connection was platonic. 

 

But after this particular visit to Phil’s , he was starting to doubt that was true. 

 

It was late at night, really late.

 

Phil could hardly sleep, Dan kept tossing and turning, obviously asleep. Phil wished he could be asleep. 

 

But he couldn’t stop thinking. 

 

He was thinking about how it felt to have Dan next to him in his bed. 

 

Phil had dated guys before, shared beds with them. 

 

But he’d never felt so content sleeping next to someone. 

 

The heat from Dan’s body kept him warm, but not to a point where he felt sweaty. Hearing Dan’s little breathes and snores didn’t annoy him like some of his previous partners had. 

 

Not that Dan was his partner or anything. Obviously.

 

But being there in the quiet darkness with Dan made him happy. 

 

Phil fell asleep to that thought. 

 

He had only been asleep for a few hours at most when he was woken up suddenly. 

 

Phil looked around to see why he was awake. 

 

He looked over to Dan’s side of the bed and found that he was missing from it. 

 

Maybe he couldn’t sleep as well, he could be in the kitchen, it’s starting to get light out. 

 

So Phil pulled himself from the bed and made himself down the hallway. 

 

He stopped in his tracks tho when he heard a noise. 

 

It wasn’t a noise of distress, but a noise of pleasure. 

 

It was coming from the bathroom, from Dan. 

 

Dan was moaning in his bathroom at 5 in the morning.

 

Phil was frozen in his spot, unable to move away from the door and the sounds that came through it. He had left it cracked open a slight bit, most likely in a hurry.

 

He heard Dan’s moans get higher pitched, when what he said next shocked him. 

 

“Phil!” came Dan’s voice from behind the door. 

 

Phil knew it, he was done for. He had lost his best friend. 

 

Dan had obviously figured out that he was listening to him and thought he was a pervert. 

 

That was the only way he would have called out for Phil during a time like that, right?

 

So Phil decided he would come clean and try and explain to Dan that he wasn’t a pervert, he was just shocked. 

 

Phil cleared his throat loud enough for Dan to hear him. 

 

Dan’s moans stopped, all was silent for a minute, until Dan’s voice emerged from the quiet. 

 

“... Phil?” He said it as though he didn’t know Phil was there. 

 

Or maybe he wanted to just play it off so they didn’t ruin their friendship. 

 

Yeah, Phil can play along. Anything to keep what they have. 

 

“...uh, I have to pee if you’re done in there”. 

 

Phil heard Dan shuffling around, putting his clothes back into place. 

 

“Ok, I just have to wash my hands. I was pooping...” Dan said, Phil could just hear the Dan cringe at his own words. 

 

Not wanting to embarrass him anymore, Phil waited silently until Dan came out of the bathroom. 

 

The two locked eyes for a moment. 

 

Phil swallowed loudly, fidgeting with his hands, never sure what to do with them. 

 

Dan’s face was flushed a bright red color, and he quickly shifted his eyes around the hall, focusing on anything except Phil. 

 

“Well...” said Dan, he quickly turned away mumbling goodnight, and heading back to Phil’s room. 

 

Phil watched him all the way to Phil’s door, and only entering the bathroom when he could no longer see Dan. 

 

Phil starred in the mirror for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. 

 

His next thought was that he was glad he didn’t actually need to pee, as it would be quite hard in this particular situation. (Ha get it, hard...).

  
  


Phil awoke once again when it was much more appropriate. 12 pm. 

 

He turned on his side, facing Dan. 

 

He imagined what he looked like last night, when he was so close to the edge like the way he obviously was based on the sound of his moans. 

 

Phil wishes he had seen his face, eyebrows scrunched together, biting his bottom lip as to try and hold in the moans, but it not working as it felt too good, his jaw going slack instead. 

 

Phil continued to study Dan’s face, until he reached his eyes and realized that Dan was awake and staring right at him. 

 

Phil quickly turned so he was on his back, trying to act natural, but actually coming off in a completely opposite way. 

 

Dan’s voice cut through Phil’s thoughts of self pity, “do you want some help with that?”

 

Phil felt very confused, help with what? But when he saw the tent in the blanket above his crotch he realized what Dan had meant. 

 

That was also the point that Phil had started to feel the throbbing in his cock, trying to get him to allow Dan to help out with it. 

 

Phil turned his head towards Dan and said yes. It came out in a ‘haha I’m joking’ sort of way, despite the fact that he was totally serious. 

 

Dan didn’t seem to hear the humor in Phil’s voice though, as the next thing Phil knew, Dan was gripping him in his hand. 

 

Dan stroked him until he came, completely silent the whole time. 

 

Phil didn’t return the favor for Dan, he didn’t get a chance to, as Dan immediately jumped up and said it was time for breakfast. 

 

He quickly wiped his hand on one of Phil’s shirts that was strewn all about Phil’s room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

 

And so it went. 

 

The two would get eachother off every once in a while when the other was feeling particularly frustrated. Never did they both get off though, only ever one or the other. 

 

Phil guessed that that way it seemed like there wasn’t any real romantic connection there. Just helping each other out. 

 

But it had been 9 years since they had first done anything like that, they hadn’t done that in a few years anyway. Stopping around the time of their first tour. Too busy for that kind of stuff I guess. 

 

They never really got back to doing anything either, just kind of forgetting about it. 

 

But now that their second tour was over, besides the TBC dates, they were in a place where they could almost start to relax. 

 

Obviously not completely relax because they were very busy.

 

But they were able to do things more for themselves. 

 

Hence Dan going on a date with some stranger. And then letting said stranger attack his neck like some sort of vampire. 

 

Phil was very frustrated. Not jealous. Frustrated. 

 

It had been a few hours and Dan had caught Phil staring at his neck for probably the 5th time. 

 

“Ok, what’s wrong with you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Phil said, playing dumb. 

 

“Why the hell do you keep staring at me like you want my head to explode?!?” Dan yelled, getting quite irritated. 

 

“I’m not,” Phil said, though the look Dan gave him told him he’s not buying it. 

 

“Is it the hickey?” Dan asked sighing in annoyance, “ Well judging by the look on your face I’m gonna go ahead and say that it is.”

 

Phil tried to argue but Dan cut him off with a hand, “It’s fine I can cover it up for gaming videos, I mean we’ve done it before with other stuff.”

 

Phil sighed, “ Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“You don’t sound so sure..” Dan said, looking skeptical. 

 

“No, I am, it’s fine,” Phil said, “ I guess with spooky week coming up I was worried, but you’re right, you can cover it.”

 

“Ok, we’re good then.” Dan replied, and Dan walked down the hall to his bedroom. 

 

Phil groaned to himself, ‘this is gonna be a mess’ Phil thought. 

 

It was a couple of days later and they had just finished filming the first video for spooky week. 

 

Phil turned off the camera and set back in his chair with a heavy sigh. 

 

“I know, that game was a lot,” said Dan, noticing Phil’s sigh. 

 

“It’s not the game I’m sighing about.” Phil replied. 

 

Dan looked confused, “Then what is it?”

 

“It’s you.” Phil said, tired of hiding how he was feeling, both from Dan and himself. 

 

“What?” Dan looked taken aback, “What did I do?”

 

“It’s not anything you did, it’s what someone else did to you,” Phil replied, getting out of his chair and starting to pace around the room. 

 

“That stupid hickey, I can’t get it out of my head. At first I had no idea why, but now that I know why I wish I didn’t.” Phil rambled on.

 

“I can’t even look at you without thinking about it, about how it felt, the noises you made. And then I remember that it was someone else and then I get upset.”

 

“What... what do you mean someone else?” Dan replied. 

 

“Someone who’s not me!” Phil yelled out. 

 

They both went silent for a minute, Phil stopped his pacing and was now standing completely still.

 

“Really?” Dan asked, his tone not showing any sort of emotion. 

 

“Yeah, for years I’ve been trying to repress it, but yeah... I feel... like that.” Phil said, gesturing vaguely. 

 

“When you say ‘like that’ do you mean sexually, or...” Dan asked biting his lip now. 

 

“Both, I think... yeah definitely both.” Phil replied, trying to to look Dan in the eye. 

 

“I feel the same...”

 

To that Phil turned his head towards Dan, sure that he was joking. But no, he could tell by the look in his eye that he felt the same. 

 

Dan got out of his chair and made his way over to Phil, and grabbed his hand. 

 

They stared at each other for a minute, then broke out into laughter. 

 

“Oh god, this would happen to us.” Dan said between laughter. 

 

“We’re so stupid.” Phil laughed along. 

 

After they stopped laughing, Dan planted a quick kiss on Phil’s lips. 

 

Phil smiled back at him, completely in love with the man standing before him. 

 

“So, I guess you’ll have to make up for lost time on the hickey front, since it made you so jealous.” Dan said , nudging Phil’s arm suggestively. 

 

“I so was not jealous...” Phil replied, blushing. 

 

“Obviously not.” Dan jokingly replied, leaning in to kiss Phil again. 


End file.
